The Dreamer
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: Bella is a Dreamer, a magical creature. When a family of vampires move to Forks, Bella is horrified because there is one big problem. All Vampires are sworn enemies of all Dreamers. What happens when Bella meets Edward? ExB OOC Bella. rated M for violence


**A/N Okay, okay, I know I haven't been updating all my other stories, but this idea was EATING ME!!! Sooooo, until I've gotten this out of the way – and believe me this is actually quite a good idea- I'm not going to update my other stories…calm down people!!! Put the pitchforks down…**

**Disclaimer- if you think I own Twilight, then this isn't even an alternate universe…**

**Chapter 1-:-Scent**

**Bella's POV:**

She knew that as soon as the news came out, there was going to be an up roar. She had a Dream about it last night and, unfortunately, just like all her other Dreams, it had decided to come at the last minute. She felt that there was no need for the not-so-quiet gossiping and the not-so-low-pitched squealing for she also knew that none of which the new family had said for their story was true.

She snorted; it didn't take a Dream to figure that out. Everything that they'd told about them -and what little information about their past- was all false.

Just like hers.

Though really -Bella snorted again- it didn't really take a last minute magical and powerful Dream to figure out that a young couple would really adopt five teenagers just because they couldn't have children.

Her step-mother, Sue Clearwater couldn't have children and that didn't stop her from giving Bella death glares at every possible opportunity -which was most of the time since her father, Charlie Swan was never home. Plus, it made it harder for Bella because he couldn't trust her on her own.

So he got a wife.

That was another thing. When he had first brought Sue home, Bella had been horrified to find that she was one of those disgusting, slutty women that practically had an inch thick mask of make-up plastered to their wrinkled faces and this one looked far too young to be her father's wife. Plus, she hated children which suited Charlie just fine. Whenever Bella asked why he bought a ridiculous woman like Sue Clearwater to live in a house which was no place for a woman like her, he would get this defensive look in his eye and say, in a rather whiney voice that he loved her. She would claim the same thing but Bella firmly believed that she was in it for the money.

Her father was CEO of something or other -Bella had never bothered to ask what his job was when she had to move in with him when her mother died- but he was filthy rich and he practically bribed his daughter to come and live with him when Renee, her mother had died.

But back to the news… The arrival of the Cullens family had, as Bella had predicted, spread through the tiny town of Forks like a swarm of bees to a honey pot and a moth to a flame.

It was bound to happen sooner or later -even if the new family hadn't caused such a stir by driving through the small town in a small selection of shiny, expensive sports cars that would've looked better in Charlie's massive garage.

Bella clambered into her rusty red truck and started the ignition. The engine roared to life and she backed out of the tarmac covered parking space of her school, Forks High's cramped parking lot.

Bella concentrated on the narrow, empty road in front of her but her thoughts kept drifting back to the Cullens. There was something familiar about that name, though she couldn't really put her finger on it…

The sense of suspicion and paranoia settled on her shoulders and in her stomach and she inwardly groaned. Something bad was going to happen soon, she was sure of it.

All she needed was a Dream to confirm it.

She shook her head to dismiss her uneasy thoughts but her feelings stayed firmly put. She sighed as she turned onto her father's large, gravel drive way and turned at the sharp corner of her house and into the giant garage stuck to the side of the huge mansion she lived in with daddy.

Parking her old, out-of-place truck next to one of the many, expensive sport cars her father was somehow in love with, Bella slipped out of her truck and padded inside.

Sensing that no one was home -as usual- Bella didn't bother to be quiet as she roamed about the house restlessly. There was nothing to do. The suspicion and paranoia she felt were weighing her down and at last, she decided to calm herself down by going into the Spirit World.

She grabbed her element stone and padded outside, into the flower filled garden. The dark, lush green grass was soft and slightly damp under her bare feet and she smiled slightly. She breathed in the soft, floral scent, easily identifying the different smells in the air…roses, tulips, lilies, and lots of tropical fruit that Sue had dumped in the spacious back yard just to impress Charlie.

It was then that she smelt it…a deep spicy apple sort of smell wafting around among the floral scents. As she moved closer to the bottom of the garden, the scent seemed stronger. She clutched her element stone to her chest and that suddenly made her remember that she wasn't allowed to do magic on Earth. She nearly snorted; how ironic that she wasn't allowed to do magic on Earth when she was the Dreamer of Earth. It was Bella's duty to go and see that the world was Dreaming in the right way and if anything went wrong, all she had to do was save the world. Easy as pie.

Bella mostly got away with magic on Earth because she was a rarity that the Dreamers needed. Bella's element was Spirit and she was one of the very few Dreamers who had the chance to go into the Spirit World and talk to their ancestors to seek help. That was the easy part. The hard part was talking to your descendants.

Bella sniffed the air again and that was when the full force of the spicy scent hit her nostrils like a tornado to a town. She fell to the damp ground, cradling her stone to her chest. She clawed at her throat as she tried to breathe in fresh air but the oxygen was mixed with the burning scent that hung in the air.

Bella clutched her precious stone to her chest and as soon as it touched the strange and beautifully unique mark just above her heart, the burning sensation in the back of her throat subsided.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar feeling of power and ancient heritage settle in her heart as her Spirit left her now unconscious body. The feeling of slipping away from herself and into a different kind of reality always made her feel pleasantly light headed.

She floated upwards into the warm air of the Spirit World. As she looked around her, she saw the person she most wanted to see right now.

"Mom!" cried Bella as she flung herself into Renee's arms.

"Shh…" soothed her mother as Bella sniffed into her shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of honey.

At last, she pulled away and looked at her mother's deep, chocolate brown eyes, identical to her own.

Her mother looked the same as when she had died, young, abnormally beautiful and calm. Of course, Bella thought a little sourly, you don't age in the Spirit World…

She dismissed that thought and looked at her mother again, blurting out what had been on her mind all day.

"Mom! I have a feeling something is going to happen!" then, she added quietly, "something bad."

Her mother nodded and said, barely fazed, "yes, I looked into the Fate's Eye and all the colours are dark."

Bella let out the breath she had been holding. She had been expecting this. When the colours in the Fate's Eye turn dark and murky, it meant that something bad would happen in the future, but of course it could be cleaned if Fate decided to take a different path.

"look, honey, your father's going to be home soon so I suggest you get back before he finds his daughter's ice cold, Spiritless body lying unconscious in his back yard. I have only one word of warning honey. Be careful and look out," Renee said seriously.

She hugged her daughter tightly and Bella hugged her back. After their moment, Bella floated down towards her body and back to Earth.

Just as she flew past the trees, she thought she saw something whiter glitter in the trees but she dismissed it, going over her mother's words as she drew herself back into her body.

Just as she got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her skull, she concentrated on the smells around her…the spicy smell had disappeared.

**A/N Soooooooo that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think; do want me to carry on?! Please review people!!**


End file.
